


На крыльях Морфея

by Setchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Falling In Love, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setchi/pseuds/Setchi
Summary: Граница между сном и явью для Ганнибала так тонка... особенно когда дело касается Уилла.





	На крыльях Морфея

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wings of Morpheus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854176) by [Magical_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Destiny/pseuds/Magical_Destiny). 



> Стихотворение «Ода соловью» Д. Китса дано в переводе Е.В. Витковского.

_Что было это — сон иль наважденье?  
Проснулся я — иль грежу наяву?_

***

Ганнибал знает: сны снятся ему гораздо реже, чем должны бы. Но он предпочитает не думать об этом; в конце концов, это не единственное и не самое большое его отличие от общепринятых социальных парадигм и норм. А вот его пациенты, напротив, готовы долго обсуждать на сеансах свои сны, ломая головы над их значением. Они убеждены, что их сны имеют едва ли не тайную силу и способны пролить свет на их сердца и жизни.  
Ганнибал предпочитает не заниматься столь раздражающим и сомнительным действом, как толкование снов. Все они, в общем, почти всегда либо по-детски наивны — короткие проблески страхов, опасений или чаяний — либо просто бессмысленны. Но пациенты смотрят на него широко распахнутыми, полными отчаяния глазами в ожидании вердикта. В такие моменты Ганнибалу приходится фабриковать терпение, потому что настоящее он уже истратил.  
Он знает: его неприязнь к сновидениям уходит корнями в далёкое детство. После смерти Миши он помнил лишь кошмары. Годами разум предавал его во сне, перемешивая каждое впечатление и каждую эмоцию, которые он так старательно рассортировывал и контролировал в часы бодрствования. Но сейчас ему не снится вообще ничего, так что жаловаться не на что.  
Но неприязнь от этого никуда не делась.  
— Ваша жизнь не подчинена силе сновидений, — говорит он своим пациентам снова и снова. — Воображение — гораздо более полезный инструмент. Создайте собственную реальность. Представьте своё будущее. Сформируйте его.  
Крайне эффективный метод практически в любой ситуации.  
Он не рассказывает им, что и сам сделал когда-то то же самое — ну или, по крайней мере, попытался сделать. Это должно было бы окрылять — как и любое другое проявление творческих и созидательных способностей — но он почему-то совсем не чувствовал себя окрылённым, пытаясь представить собственное далёкое будущее. Неудачи были мало знакомы ему, а вот неустанное нетерпение, томящееся в груди, — вполне. Всю свою жизнь он ставил перед собой цели, уверенно решая, какой шаг следует предпринять, чтобы достичь желаемого. Но каждый раз пытаясь представить своё будущее чуть дальше во времени, пытаясь погрузиться в поток фантазий и желаний, он никак не мог нащупать их верное течение.  
— Чего вы хотите? — спрашивает он своих пациентов, заставляя их сосредоточиться.  
Сам же Ганнибал желает ровно того, что у него уже есть: жизни, полной тайных удовольствий, покровительства общественности и вездесущего успеха. Может быть поэтому ему ничего не снится? У него уже есть всё, о чём он мечтает.  
В нём всё равно продолжает жить странное ощущение какой-то неизбежности, но Ганнибал предпочитать игнорировать его. Он и сам не уверен, зачем пытался когда-то использовать этот метод.

***

_От боли сердце замереть готово,_  
_И разум — на пороге забытья,_  
_Как будто пью настой болиголова._  
_Как будто в Лету погружаюсь я…_

Уилл Грэм… Странное создание. Они знакомятся в кабинете Джека Кроуфорда, в маленькой, квадратной комнате, увешанной фотографиями тел жертв. В этом помещении смерти больше, чем в гниющем гробу; Ганнибал взволнован как никогда прежде. Уилл — сплошные углы и шипы, которые, словно дорожные знаки, указывают направление страха. Ганнибалу не нужно много времени для того, чтобы определить причину опасений Уилла, потому как она сама сидит с ними в этом кабинете.  
Уилл боится себя.  
Уилл вскакивает и уходит не прощаясь. Своё дурное настроение он уносит с собой, оставляя следом бродящее возмущение, но при этом совсем не похож на обычных грубиянов, которых так презирает Ганнибал. Уилл производит приятное впечатление, от которого не так-то просто избавиться. Хмурый, рассерженный, испуганный. Потенциал в чистом виде.  
Ганнибал против воли задумывается над тем, что снится Уиллу. Он воображает себе, на что похожи его сны — пропитанные кровью, роящиеся бестелесные сущности, полные мрака и терзающих страхов. Он воображает себе их такими, потому что бодрствующий разум Уилла не слишком от них отличается, только лишь скрыт титаническими усилиями от посторонних. Но Ганнибал как никто другой знает, что спящий разум освобождает скрытое бодрствующим. Он не может дождаться следующей возможности поговорить с Уиллом, чтобы обсудить тему сновидений.  
Их беседы проходят одна за другой, но идеальный для такой темы момент так и не наступает. Ганнибал забывает, что когда-то хотел узнать, что же снится Уиллу, будучи слишком поглощён тем, что Уилл видит наяву. Его разум невероятен, его мысли остры и кровавы, словно в совершенстве отточенный нож. Ганнибалу хочется прикоснуться к его тонким краям, почувствовать жжение. Сможет ли Уилл пролить его кровь?  
Однажды Ганнибал просыпается посреди ночи с ещё теплящимся под веками сновидением. Оно оплывает, словно свеча, оставляя после себя пульсирующий образ.  
Уилл.  
Сновидение было на редкость спокойным и бессмысленным. Уилл просто стоял рядом. Говорил о чём-то, но слова ускользнули от Ганнибала, когда сон прошёл. Его разум создал видение простой близости, не тронутой ни кровью, ни страданием, ни даже разборчивой речью.  
Мысль о том, чтобы разделить эту жизнь с кем-то, для Ганнибала в новинку.  
Он вдруг понимает, что сидит прямо, уставившись в никуда, и тут же ложится обратно, чтобы снова уснуть. Он держится за образы из своего сна, мыслями возвращаясь к ним. Сон так и не приходит, пока он изучает ту картину, что разум написал для него. И находит в ней одну маленькую странность.  
В его сне Уилл улыбается.

***

_Испить, уйти, от счастья замирая,  
Туда, к тебе, где тишь и темнота._

Отсутствие Уилла бьёт, словно острый нож под рёбра.  
Но он просто должен был отправить Уилла в тюрьму на какое-то время, чтобы во-первых, отвести подозрение от себя, и во-вторых, ускорить превращение Уилла. Алхимия разума и чувств никогда не была лёгкой наукой. Это было необходимой, обоснованной и весьма разумной мерой — и тем не менее, каждый раз, когда подходило время сеансов Уилла и он не появлялся, Ганнибал не мог заставить себя избавиться от тяжести в груди. Он садится напротив пустующего кресла и изучает его. И против воли ждёт Уилла, хотя точно знает, где он и как там оказался.  
Ганнибал думает о том, алхимия какого рода происходит сейчас в его собственном разуме и чувствах.  
Он возвращается домой и наливает себе бокал вина. Каждый вечер ему хочется откупорить ту бутылку, что когда-то подарил Уилл. Он столько проехал только ради того, чтобы вручить вино, сказать, что будет не лучшей компанией на вечер и ускользнуть до того, как кто-нибудь из гостей смог бы его увидеть. Самый исключительный и незаурядный гость, так рьяно желающий скрыться от всех. Уилл Грэм и вправду странное создание. Ганнибал бросает взгляд на подаренную Уиллом бутылку и оставляет её нетронутой.  
В доме темно и тихо, и паркет отвечает эхом на каждый его шаг. Всё вокруг кажется замогильно застывшим, когда Ганнибал отправляется спать. Никогда раньше ему не было так некомфортно в собственном доме. Ни одно неприятное воспоминание не оставило своих следов на окружающих его теперь вещах, и стены отзываются лишь славными застольями, беседами и событиями. У него всё есть.  
Но чего-то не хватает.  
И Ганнибал начинает думать о том, когда и как ему освободить Уилла. Эта мысль успокаивает его, и он удовлетворённо засыпает.  
Ему снится, что он сидит во главе своего обеденного стола. Уилл находится по правую руку от него, и отблески огня из камина играют на его лице.  
Ганнибал чувствует волну тепла, пробежавшуюся по его телу. Он вдруг с удивлением понимает, что скучал по Уиллу. Но сейчас они вместе. Он вглядывается в лицо Уилла, ища там хоть малейший намёк на злость, страх или сопротивление, но видит лишь улыбку, яркую и обжигающую, как само пламя. Ганнибал беспомощно смотрит на неё.  
Уилл наклоняется ближе и медленно, сладко целует его. И это кажется таким естественным, что Ганнибал невольно подаётся в его сторону…  
Он снова просыпается. Ночь тягостна и тиха, и Уилл не с ним. И вместо вдруг образовавшейся дыры в сердце Ганнибал принимается изучать свой сон. Сновидения не всегда буквально указывают на желания, чаяния и надежды, и не всегда им можно доверять. Но Ганнибалу всё равно кажется, что он узнал о себе кое-что новое.  
Он долго лежит без сна, обдумывая ту яркую и пугающую вспышку каких-то странных чувств, которую ощутил, когда Уилл наклонился к нему. Но, в конце концов, это не приносит никаких плодов, чего от толкований снов и следовало ожидать.  
Толковать сны почти всегда просто, но вот осмыслить их оказывается гораздо труднее.

***

_Забвенный! Это слово ранит слух,  
Как колокола глас тяжелозвонный._

Раньше Ганнибалу часто снилась кровь. Он научился прятать крики Миши под тяжёлым замком, чтобы они не беспокоили его во сне, но кровь никогда не уходила. Он видел её — длинные полосы на снегу. Кровавые следы, тающие и проваливающиеся вниз, а затем превращающиеся в лёд. Ему так хотелось стереть, растерзать их — но вместо этого он лишь марал руки. Только время и сосредоточенность смогли сделать то, что не удавалось воле, и с годами постепенно сны ушли из его жизни.  
Но время не всегда лечит, и пары месяцев хватило, чтобы возродить всё, что было погребено так глубоко. Ганнибалу снова снится кровь. Он лежит в огромной тёплой луже крови и смотрит на искажённое болью лицо находящегося подле него Уилла.  
— Ты отказался… — пытается сказать Ганнибал, но его голос застыл.  
Уилл слышит его и так.  
— Разве? — спрашивает он, и кровь льётся из его рта.  
Ганнибал мучается в ожидании пробуждения.  
Он моргает и вдруг оказывается в доме на обрыве. Он знает, что дом заперт, пуст и слишком далеко, но на какое-то мгновение он стоит там на кухне, помешивая масло в кастрюле. Духовка уже разогрета. Кто-то играет на пианино милую и незатейливую мелодию. «Кантабиле, — отмечает про себя он, — подражание песни». Даже пианино может звучать радостно при верном подходе. И ему не нужно смотреть на стол, чтобы знать, что тот накрыт для троих. Пианино затихает.  
— Пахнет вкусно, — раздаётся голос Эбигейл. — Что на обед?  
— Тосты с конфитюром, — отвечает на автомате Ганнибал. — И панчетта. Тебе сделать яичницу?  
— Что такое панчетта? — интересуется она, опираясь о столешницу.  
— Бекон для богачей, — вклинивается с порога Уилл. В его глазах ни намёка на жар болезни или ненависти, а на лице играет расслабленная улыбка, которую Ганнибал уже давно не видел. Он переводит взгляд с Уилла на Эбигейл и спустя долгий момент, наконец, связывает язык их тел и выражения лиц со словом «счастье».  
Уилл, глядя на его мыслительный процесс, приподнимает бровь. Его слова остры, но не ранят.  
— Ганнибал, ты сожжёшь масло.  
Он отворачивается буквально на доли секунды, просто чтобы убавить огонь и снять кастрюлю. На блестящем металле накипь. Странно, что посуда уже безнадёжно очернена, но разрушению ведь и нужна-то всего лишь секунда. Он поворачивается обратно.  
На кухне никого нет.  
«Ну конечно», — думает он. Ведь никого и не было.  
Он открывает глаза. Проморгавшись, он видит заштукатуренный потолок флорентийских апартаментов доктора Фелла. Из дверного проёма сочится лёгкий парфюм Беделии.  
— Мне показалось, я что-то слышала, — говорит она холодно и равнодушно. Её глаза нечитаемы, а слова лишены раскаяния. — Но, надо полагать, тебе всего лишь снился дурной сон. — Она ставит точку, отпив вина из своего бокала. И исчезает в гостиной, скользя тенью по полу.  
Цитрусовые нотки её духов настойчиво напоминают ему о Фредди Лаундс. Не то чтобы между этими ароматическими композициями было какое-то большое сходство. Скорее, это просто ассоциация. Разочарование, наверное.  
Интересно, что снится Уиллу.

***

_Я здесь, я здесь! Кругом царит прохлада,_  
_Луна торжественно взирает с трона_  
_В сопровожденье свиты звёздных фей;_  
_Но тёмен сумрак сада…_

Процесс по делу Ганнибала Лектера был объявлен процессом века задолго до своего начала. Газеты цитируют психиатров, которые должны были дать оценку его состоянию и действиям, воздерживаясь от кричащих терминов типа «псих» в сенсационных заголовках. «Ганнибал-каннибал», — вдруг послышалось отовсюду, но уважающие себя информационные агентства всё равно поддерживают личину благопристойности, несмотря на весь извращённый ужас. А вот таблоиды нет.  
«Доктор-психопат ужинал пациентами!», — кричат их заголовки полужирным начертанием. На фоне общего буйства особенной пошлостью выделяется TattleCrime. Ганнибал читает его, пока тянутся бесконечные дни рассмотрения его дела в суде.  
«Доктор Лектер — не единственный психопат, с кем доводилось встречаться вашему репортёру, — пишет Фредди Лаундс со свойственными ей погоней за безвкусными сенсациями и невежеством. — Во многих отношениях он уникален, да, но одно его сближает с остальными психопатами: в нём нет ни капли раскаяния или страха».  
Уилла приводят на суд в качестве свидетеля. Он бледен и иссушен, словно пил ночи напролёт вместо того, чтобы спать. За его глазами глухая стена. Он не смотрит на Ганнибала, даже когда на перекрёстном допросе ему велят указать на него. Ганнибал день за днём ждёт его взгляда.  
И дожидается. Уилл поднимает свой взгляд, когда Ганнибала в последний раз уводят из зала суда после вынесения приговора. Фиксирующие его цепи бессвязно звенят, когда он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Уилла, сидящего, как и всегда, в самом дальнем углу. Он словно чёрная вмятина на идеально белой стене позади него. За мгновение до того, как Ганнибала выводят из зала, Уилл поднимает свои глаза. Стена за ними непоколебима.  
Ганнибал вспоминает об этом взгляде, пока его бесконечно долго везут в Балтиморскую клинику для душевнобольных преступников. На пороге места, где он должен провести остаток своих дней, его уже ждёт Алана с командой санитаров.  
Его камера — это клетка из белых стен, толстого стекла и пустых книжных полок. Кажется, Алана говорила что-то про книги в обмен на хорошее поведение, но ему это мало интересно.  
Двери закрываются, щёлкает замок — и он вновь один.  
«Ни капли раскаяния или страха», — вспоминает Ганнибал. Да, это правда, ему не страшно. Но одна лишь мысль о том мёртвом взгляде, каким наградил его Уилл, вызывает если не раскаяние, то что-то до боли похожее.  
Месяцы сливаются в бесконечный поток белизны. Перед его глазами белые стены и белая бумага, которую выдаёт Алана. Еда в лучшем случае безвкусна, в худшем — вызывающе отвратительна, но за идеальное поведение в будущем ему могут позволить иногда готовить самостоятельно. К нему приходят лишь нетерпеливые психиатры, готовые наброситься на его разум, словно на дешёвый фастфуд. Его жизнь до безумия однообразна и скучна. Всё чаще он уходит в чертоги своего разума, где ещё остались яркие краски, красота и жизнь.  
Новое сновидение является к нему.  
Ему снится, что Алана возвещает о смерти Уилла.  
— Нелепая случайность, — говорит она иногда. — Вряд ли кто-то мог предугадать.  
«Бог мог, — думает Ганнибал, — и такова его месть».  
Иногда Алана говорит, что Уилл совершил самоубийство. И этот вариант сновидения Ганнибал ненавидит больше прочих. Ему хочется разбить стекло своей камеры и порезать всех на куски от мысли о том, что Уилл мог по собственной воле выстроить между ними столь непреодолимый барьер. Что он намеренно ушёл туда, куда Ганнибал пока попасть не мог.  
Мысль о том, что Уилл жив, поглощает его едва ли не целиком после каждого пробуждения. Смерть не стоит между ними.  
Месяцы сливаются в год, а затем и в два. И Ганнибал понимает, что Уилл избрал другой барьер: пытку временем. Ганнибал не увидит, как он будет стареть. Ганнибал не узнает, какую жизнь он теперь строит.  
Ганнибал вспоминает о Тоскане. О ярком солнце, льющем свет на виноградники, подсвечивающем живительные лозы с их насыщенными плодами, в то время как обрезанные стебли гнуться всё ниже, оголодав без жизни. Обрезка — это жестокое действо: остро заточенный секатор разрезает нежную зелёную кору, словно плоть, и ломает толстые стебли, словно кости. Виноградник блестит, словно истекая кровью. Интересно, отсёк ли Уилл свои стебли от него насовсем?  
Конечно, вечно прятаться он не сможет. Но этого вполне может оказаться достаточно. Уилла мало заботят собственные здоровье и безопасность. Да даже если бы и заботили, то во Вселенной всегда есть место для невезения. Несчастных случаев. Ганнибалу так и не удалось посмотреть полную историю болезней его семьи. Может, у его родственников был рак или сердечно-сосудистые заболевания.  
Да и сам Ганнибал не молодеет, и его сделка с Аланой не распространяется на тех, кто придёт после неё. У неё есть семья, и однажды она захочет уйти на пенсию. Его судный час наступит, как только его переведут к остальным заключённым клиники. Сосредоточенность на ударе и шанс, что он окажется смертельным, — вот и это всё, что нужно любому заключённому. Убивать, в общем-то, не так уж сложно.  
Ганнибал теперь спит и видит сны больше обычного. Бодрствуя, он всё чаще предпочитает уходить в себя. Он исследует недостроенные залы, ведущие к комнатам, где поселились когда-то укрывавшие всё завесой его планы для них с Уиллом и Эбигейл. Тонковытканные и полупрозрачные, едва живущие, — их так легко разорвать. Мгновение — и перед ним уже лишь клочья, творение их с Уиллом рук. Он выходит из этих комнат, закрывая за собой двери.  
В своих чертогах он создаёт новое крыло, полностью посвящённое иному будущему. Он пытается направить свои мысли к бессчётному количеству разных возможностей, но в каждой комнате натыкается на Уилла.  
И леденящие душу сны не уходят.  
Ганнибал уверяет себя — Уилл вернётся, но во сне он более честен с собой. Во сне он боится, что больше никогда не увидит Уилла.

***

_Я в Смерть бывал мучительно влюблён, —_  
_Когда во мраке слышал это пенье,_  
_Я даровал ей тысячи имён,_  
_Стихи о ней слагая в упоенье;_  
_Быть может, для неё настали сроки,_  
_И мне пора с земли уйти покорно,_  
_В то время как возносишь ты во тьму_  
_Свой реквием высокий._

Вода и воспоминания похожи. Они могут согревать и остужать, появляться и исчезать, оживлять и убивать. Ганнибал охвачен мощным течением.  
Вокруг так холодно, что его мышцы онемели, но боль всё равно жгучей пикой колет до самого основания. Кажется, его кто-то зовёт, — а может и нет. Мгновение спустя он уже ничего не слышит.  
Он не может видеть, но уверен, что окружён снегом. Он знает, что будет дальше, ещё до того, как эти образы возникают, словно вспыхнувшее от искры пламя. Перед ним стоит Миша. Её крик доносится гулко, словно с большого расстояния, срываясь на столь пронзительный вопль, что у него едва не лопаются барабанные перепонки. Он закрывает ладонями уши, но крик звучит отовсюду — и изнутри, и снаружи. Он не контролирует его, не может контролировать себя.  
Боль от утраты Миши вдруг обрушивается на него с такой силой, словно в самое первое мгновение осознания. Он не знает, что пробудило эту боль. Контроль утекает вместе с кровью, и ему хочется представить, что если обернуться, то можно увидеть длинные дымящиеся следы.  
«Ганнибал?»  
Голос Уилла для него — словно якорь для морского дна. Снег исчезает, и Ганнибал видит лишь черноту.  
Обрыв… он помнит обрыв — а может и нет. Но Уилла он помнит точно. Избитого и окровавленного, изломанного, но не поверженного…  
Где-то разбивается чашка, и Ганнибал невольно задумывается, не порежется ли он об осколки.  
Уилл возродился…  
«Я прощаю тебя».  
Уилл вернулся к нему…  
«Это прекрасно».  
Он помнит тёплое дыхание на шее, сжимающую плечо руку. Бездыханное, бесконечное объятие. Совершенно новый вид агонии — ликование.  
Он упирается в чёрной хваткой держащих его тишину и неподвижность.  
Где же Уилл?  
— Ганнибал, — он следует за звуками своего имени, пока не может различить мутное и расплывающееся лицо Уилла. Его губы изогнуты в подобии кривой улыбки.  
«Ну конечно, — думает он. — Ведь это всё мне снится».  
Его глаза открыты. Он узнаёт спальню в доме на обрыве. Краем сознания он понимает, что долго оставаться здесь нельзя, иначе…  
Он теряет мысль. Он не спит — и Уилл здесь, с ним.  
— Ты улыбаешься, — говорит Ганнибал, и его голос истёрт морской солью и кашлем. Ему больно дышать, и это меньшее из того, что его волнует сейчас.  
— Я волновался, очнёшься ли ты, — отвечает Уилл. — Но ты очнулся. — От улыбки у него начинает кровоточить продырявленная щека. Ганнибал поднимает руку и осторожно стирает кровь большим пальцем.  
Уилл не уворачивается от прикосновения. Им многое следует обсудить — воспоминания, раны и решения, с которыми придётся считаться, — но они вместе и они живы. Истина и самые несбыточные надежды Ганнибала засияли, словно самые яркие звёзды на тёмном небосводе.  
Его пронзает боль и ожидание долгой череды проблем, но он счастлив.  
Уилл выглядит так, будто едва держится на стуле. Он занимается раной на своём плече, и Ганнибал следит, как изменяется от боли его лицо, когда адреналин и страх сходят на нет. Но когда Уилл снова начинает говорить, то вовсе не для того, чтобы рассказать о неприятных ощущениях.  
— Ты во сне говорил немного, — тихо произносит он. — Что тебе снилось?  
— Я уже забыл, — отвечает Ганнибал, и это чистая правда.  
Им нужно промыть раны и бежать как можно дальше и как можно скорее. Уилл откидывается на спинку стула; Ганнибал не двигается. Они сидят и просто дышат в тишине.  
Уилл нащупывает пальцами запястье Ганнибала и слегка сжимает его, просто обозначая себя. Близость без всякого подтекста. Глаза Ганнибала закрываются, но в этот раз ему ничего не снится.  
Ещё никогда прежде он не был так бодр.

***

_Прощай! Прощай! Напев твой так печален,_  
_Он вдаль скользит — в молчание, в забвенье._  
_И за рекою падает в траву_  
_Среди лесных прогалин, —_  
_Что было это — сон иль наважденье?_  
_Проснулся я — иль грежу наяву?_


End file.
